YOU'RE STILL ON FIRE Dreadking Rathalos Hunt ¦ Monster Hunter Generations
Jared, Josh and Austin take on the dreaded Dreadking Rathalos. Synopsis Jared panics as he is attacked by fire. This will be a very dangerous hunt, as they attempt to take down the Dreadking Rathalos. The trio prepare for their hunt. Josh states that it is only level 1, and can't be that bad! Josh remembers this are from an old game. Josh finds the Dreadking. Josh loses half his life in one hit! Josh is not good in fire. Jared finally joins the fight. Austin still hasn't arrived yet! Josh admires how cool its wings look. Josh has been set on fire a lot of times, and Jared tells Austin to stop judging as he is on fire too. Josh almost dies again. Jared has to change strategies. Austin puts down a trap, and the Dreadking leaves. Jared hits the Dreadking, but is thrown back. Jared paralyzes the Dreadking. Josh is attacked and is poisoned. Josh and Austin both almost die, and Jared heals them. The Dreadking launches out a meteorite of fire that explodes. Josh gets poisoned again. They trap the Dreadking, but Jared's attacks miss. The Dreadking leaves again. They are all burning through their heals. Jared needs to heal as the others wail on the Dreadking. The Dreadking is paralyzed. Jared heals again as the others fight. Jared tries to attack its underbelly. The dreadking shakes off its blindness before it leaves again. They don't want to fight the dreadking in the narrow area. Jared and Josh take huge hits. Jared almost dies and has to be rescued. They should call this quest "You're still on fire!" Josh panics as he gets attacked and can't get out. He somehow stays alive. Jared gets caught in a meteorite blast and almost dies. Jared runs away. Austin is dazed and on fire! Josh doesn't want to know where it went as the paintball wears off. They find the Dreadking again as supplies arrive. They haven't managed to break off anything yet! Jared does his best to hurt it. Jared becomes poisoned, and Josh is on fire. Josh faints! Austin is almost dead after being poisoned and has to heal. Meanwhile, Jared sets up a trap. The tail has chipped! Jared is on fire again. The dreadking leaves. Jared tries to get any supplies he can get. Jared becomes poisoned again, and loses a lot of health and manages to heal. Josh is still on fire. Jared slashes at the tail and leg. Explosions come out again, and Jared barely survives. Austin knocks the dreadking down, and they all attack it. Jared soon becomes poisoned again and needs to be helped. The dreadking is knocked down once more, and they all attack. The dreadking leaves, and drops some shinies. They are all struggling in this fight. Jared has to eat a second steak. The find the Dreadking in a cave, and find that it has a wing broken. They discuss how effective their traps have been as it leaves again. They have to stop the Dreadking from eating. The balloon guy comes to check out the fight, and Austin is surprised he didn't die. Jared gets hit multiple times, and uses his last health powder. Austin faints. Jared breaks the other wing. The dreadking leaves again. They meet up with Austin and prepare before going after the dreadking again. They fight it again, and Josh gets poisoned. Josh needs to get some honey. The dreadking becomes paralyzed! They are running out of time as well! Jared succeeds to knock the dreadking out of the sky. The dreadking still hasn't limped as far as they know. They want to use up their shock traps to get more damage out. The dreadking keeps on missing the trap, and flies away. They hope that the dreadking goes to sleep, and they wait outside the nest. He is not sleeping! They charge in. Jared is poisoned, and Josh messes up his bomb placement. Austin knocks the dreadking down. The tail falls off! Jared mounts the dreadking. Jared knocks the dreadking down. The dreadking gets out in a hurry. Jared eats his third steak! The dreadking becomes paraliyzed and begins to limp! They try to get the dreadking to fall into the trap from earlier. It works, and they defeat the dreadking! Jared kicks the dreadking's face. They celebrate with fireworks. Josh had no heals left, and Jared had two herbs. They compare their items. They take a look at the armor. Jared gets an awesome cape. Jared says to expect pain, a lot of health and friends to beat the dreadking. They all look exhausted as they end the video. Category:Monster Hunter Generations Category:Videos